


Top Of The Driveway

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They got a lot of stuff to figure out, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benrey was scared of him now.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Top Of The Driveway

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> If you are or know the cast of hlvrai: Do not read this. If you're a fan: do not send this to them. I do not consent to having my work read on any streams or shared publicly on any platforms where the creators will see it. Yes, even a fic recc list. Please do not make me have to archive lock my work.

Benrey was scared of him now.

It had taken Gordon way too long to notice, really. He was way too used to tuning out Benrey's odd mannerisms and a few more honestly didn't even register. But...

He had walked into the kitchen as Bubby and Benrey were talking, once. They had all said fuck it and decided to live in a big shared house, mostly because of The Economy but also because frat gamer rights. Tommy kind of stayed over- he had some of his stuff scattered around and a designated spare bed- but with his weird rich dad he really didn't need to slum it. F in the chat for everyone not borne of the one percent. 

But anyway, Gordon had walked in on Bubby delivering some quip as Benrey did his non emotive stare with an air of happiness. He was relaxed, hands in his pockets and one foot on the fridge behind him, and didn't seem at all alarmed by Bubby's vaguely pyrotechnic gestures. 

And then he saw Gordon.

Gordon couldn't really put his finger on what changed, but Benrey was absolutely no longer chilling. His foot went back down and his arms may have tensed, though it was hard to tell. His non emotive stare became non emotive watching. And yeah, Gordon didn't pick up on these things in words. But he wasn't blind.

  
So maybe he spent a little less time lingering to get his expresso. And maybe the next time he entered a room while Benrey wasn't paying attention, he took a little extra time to evaluate what was going on. And he didn't like what was going on.

Listen, Gordon had totally killed him dead. But it was a group effort? He had no idea why Benrey was acting so shifty. At first he thought they might be up to something, but it didn't seem like they were doing much of anything. They spent a lot of their time in their room and was only really visible when talking to someone else. Benrey was never just chilling on the couch alone or anything. He was just around when someone else was.

Gordon didn't get why suddenly he wasn't good enough to be around. So he decided the best thing to do would be to confront Benrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa...posting this on anon since I can't get it out of my head, but i also can't seem to finish it or spruce it up. Title from saint bernard by Lincoln.
> 
> Here's about what'd happen next:  
> Doesn't hurt enough yet! I want benrey wide eyes having a panic attack when Gordon corners him
> 
> Which is absolutely what that idiot is about to do
> 
> He's about to ask benrey to step aside with him, benreys gonna b afraid to say no and go along, Gordon's gonna start venting and not give benrey time to audio process, and then gordons gonna notice and freeze


End file.
